Mariage et Catastrophes
by SweetxMisa
Summary: Hermione et Draco sont sur le point de se marier. Tout semble parfait. Mais l'arrivée inattendu de la grand-mère de la jeune Gryffondor va tout bouleverser. Décidée à briser cette union, elle ne laisse aucun répit à Hermione qui tente par tous les moyens de sauver son mariage.


Bienvenue sur cette toute nouvelle histoire mes chères lectrices ;p

Cette fiction est en cours depuis un petit moment et étant donné mon petit coup de cœur pour celle-là, j'ai voulu vous la faire partager.

Je suis donc à votre disposition pour répondre à n'importe quelles questions et à recevoir votre avis sur cette histoire.

Je vous remets également le résumé puisque il n'est pas rentré totalement ...

_Hermione et Draco sont sur le point de se marier. Tout semble parfait. Mais l'arrivée inattendu de la grand-mère de la jeune Gryffondor va tout bouleverser. Décidée à briser cette union, elle ne laisse aucun répit à Hermione qui tente par tous les moyens de sauver son mariage. _

_Entre romance, larmes, coups bas, Hermione parviendra-t-elle enfin à avoir le mariage dont elle a toujours rêver ou, au contraire sera-t-elle celle qui le brisera ? _

_Arrivera-t-elle enfin à réunir deux familles liées par la haine ?_

Voilà, j'espère donc attirer votre attention sur mon petit chou . Surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis . Il compte énormément pour moi et c'est également grâce à lui que la fiction avancera ;p Il faut dire que ça me motive !

Bon assez de blabla, place à la lecture ! ;)

* * *

« _Je t'aime_ »

« _Tu es vraiment une fille enquiquinante Granger_ »

«_ Il n'y a que toi pour m'exciter comme ça _»

« _Embrasse-moi_ ! »

….

« _Épouse moi_ »

Mes paupières s'ouvrirent brusquement. Un bruit extrêmement bruyant envahissait ces lieux pourtant si calme le matin . Un soupire s'échappa de ma gorge . Je me redressai lentement puis passa une main sur mon visage encore à moitié endormi. Des cris me parvinrent jusqu'à moi. Ça, c'était encore ma mère qui hurlait sur les servantes du manoir. Depuis peu, ma famille s'était enfin décidée à rendre la liberté aux elfes de maison. Bon d'accord … j'y suis pour quelque chose. À force d'insister, de trouver des arguments aussi excellent que les autres , ils les ont tous viré pour engager une petite famille qui se trouvait actuellement sans abri et qui cherchait un emploi. Bien que ma mère ait été réticente à ce propos, elle céda au bout de plusieurs semaines. Beaucoup disait que l'on devrait les virer, que nous n'étions pas un refuge pour les sans-abri. Mais grâce à ma persévérance et à celle de mon jeune frère, nous sommes parvenu à lui faire changer d'avis. Pour mon père … cela s'est montré extrêmement plus compliqué. Il se montre d'une humeur exécrable d'autant plus depuis que je lui ai annoncé la merveilleuse nouvelle … ou plutôt une _horreur_ comme il le répétait sans cesse.

Je soupirai de nouveau mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Mon regard se porta sur ma main gauche . Comme d'habitude j'avais le souffle coupé et j'étais prête à bondir de joie. Je n'arrivai toujours pas à le croire et pourtant … cela faisait déjà deux semaines . Je souriais comme une idiote admirant la bague à mon doigt. Elle était magnifique et était sans aucun doute la plus belle que j'ai pu voir de ma vie. Et elle était à moi. C'était un anneau doré avec au centre un diamant rouge qui ne cessait de briller . Je l'admirais longuement sans pouvoir en détourner le regard mais le cri strident de ma mère me ramena sur terre. J'ignorais quelle heure il était puisque la stupide horloge qui se trouve dans la chambre à cesser de fonctionner . Mes pieds nus se posèrent sur le plancher froid et j'attrapai ma robe de chambre bleu en soie pour sortir de la pièce.

Le couloir était bondé par les servantes qui s'empressaient de passer d'une pièce à une autre avec un tas d'objet dans les bras. Je me faufilai doucement jusqu'aux escaliers. Tout en bas, face à l'entrée, se tenait ma mère, la belle et richissime Melissa Granger. Elle aboyait des ordres sur un pauvre garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années et qui transpirait à vu d'œil. J'eus soudain pitié de lui à le voir s'acharner à obéir tant bien que mal aux ordres . Aujourd'hui était un jour _spécial _. La famille de mon père vient nous rendre visite. Comme chaque année, ma mère était stressée à bloc. Elle allait devoir subir l'humeur froide et ;les questions indiscrètes de sa belle-mère, sans oublier ses critiques sur ses goûts vestimentaires. Je la comprenais un peu de ce côté, mais grâce à Merlin, ma grand-mère était bien trop focalisée sur elle pour me prêter attention. Seul mon grand-père, un homme doux et respectueux , m'adressait quelques mots. Mais je savais que aujourd'hui tout allait être différent. Tout allait changer. Je suis même persuadée que ce que ma mère subissait allait m'arriver. Je voyais déjà venir sur moi les multitudes de questions et de conseils aussi ennuyeux que déprimants. _Quelle poisse …_

- Hermione chérie, m'appela ma mère. Te voilà enfin !

Elle me sourit rapidement avant de m'ordonner de la rejoindre. Je ne la fis pas attendre. Elle était assez à cran pas besoin d'empirer les choses avec ma langue bien trop pendue . Sans attendre, elle tira par le bras une jeune servante qui sursauta soudainement, terrifiée.

- Va préparer le petit-déjeuner de ma fille .

Ni une ni deux, la brunette s'en allant en courant faire ce qu'elle lui demandait. J'allais protester mais elle ne m'en laissa même pas le temps. Ma mère me regarda longuement sans un mot.

- Il faut arranger tes cheveux .

Ce n'était ni une remarque , ni une demande. Comme à son habitude, elle attrapa sa baguette et en quelques mots, ma chevelure était soigneusement coiffée et ondulait autour de mon visage. Elle parut satisfaite du résultat puis frappa dans les mains. Aussitôt, une vieille dame accouru avec un plateau où était disposé deux lettres. Elle en attrapa une et l'ouvrit sous mes yeux tandis qu'elle se mis à répéter que je devais impérativement sourire et garder ma langue en poche . Comme si c'était si facile .

- Ta grand-mère voudra s'entretenir seule avec toi . Je te demanderai donc de te tenir correctement et d'éviter de me faire honte. Bien entendu , tu auras la permission d'ouvrir la bouche mais gare aux mots qui en sortent. Je refuse catégoriquement qu'elle me dise que tu as été insolente. Est-ce assez clair ?

- Oui mère, marmonnai-je.

Comme si j'avais besoin qu'elle me le rappelle. Bon sang ! Être en tête en tête avec ma grand-mère … j'en blêmis déjà.

- Autre chose. Dis à ton frère qu'il évite les grossièretés à table. La dernière fois cela a été une véritable catastrophe je refuse qu'il se laisse aller de la sorte, m'as-tu comprise ?

- Pourquoi ne lui dites-vous pas vous même ? Vous êtes sa mère, non ?

- Attention à tes paroles, Hermione, m'avertit-elle d'un regard dur .

Je me retiens de souffler. Ma très chère mère pensait sans cesse que Zack n'écoutait que moi. Bien entendu, j'arrivai à le redresser un peu mais c'est quand même avec beaucoup de mal. Il était têtu et avait un caractère digne d'un garçon de Serpentard. Mais avec l'arrivée de la famille de mon père , cela … s'avérera plus compliqué.

- Ah et comme prévu, ta copine Weasley arrivera dans une heure. Si par miracle elle y arrive … Merlin que je déteste les retards !

Elle pinça les lèvres puis fit volt face. Elle s'éloigna vers le salon et continua d'aboyer des ordres . Mon regard se posa sur la jeune fille qui arriva les mains tendus et doigts entrelacés , tête baissés pour m'avertir que mon petit-déjeuner est servi. Je la remerciai poliment et rejoignis mon plat. Je n'avais vraiment pas fin mais je me forçai tout de même à avaler quelque chose sachant qu'elle me l'a préparé. Je le déglutit péniblement puis rejoignit ma mère . Elle tenait toujours les lettres et était en pleine lecture. Je me demandai s'il y en avait une pour moi …

- Non Hermione, elles ne sont pas pour toi. Elles viennent de ta tante qui nous informe qu'elle arrivera dans deux jours.

- Comment a-t-elle su ? Merde ! Elle a lu dans mes pensées ou quoi ?

Je remarquais alors qu'elle me regardait du coin de l'œil et me rendit compte que j'étais debout, immobile comme une idiote à quelques pas d'elle, à me demander si cet imbécile m'avait envoyé une lettre. Je rougis et m'éloignais aussitôt.

Après mûre réflexion, je me rendis dans ma chambre afin de me préparer. J'enfilais rapidement une robe rouge vif qui m'arrivait au niveau des genoux puis des talons noirs, spécialement choisi par ma mère elle-même. Je ramassais rapidement les cheveux en un chignon désordonné . Pas le temps d'attraper la baguette, d'ailleurs j'ignore où elle est.

- Canon !

Je sursautai et me tournai vers l'intrus. Zack ricana puis entra nonchalamment dans ma chambre pour s'écrouler sur mon lit, tête dans les draps. Il portait un costume et portait même une cravate ! Quelle miracle !

- Elle m'a encore fait la morale, ronchonna-t-il en levant les yeux vers moi.

- Elle m'a aussi demandé à te la faire, l'informai-je en le rejoignant sur le matelas.

- Et tu vas le faire ?

- Pas tant que tu n'auras pas fais de bêtise qui me rendrait furieuse, répondis-je en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux rebelles.

Il souffla, soulagé, puis vint caler sa tête sur mes genoux et ferma les yeux. Je me mise à sourire lorsque l'image de mon blond surgit dans mon esprit. Il faisait exactement la même chose. J'avais tendance à le taquiner lorsqu'il se laissait aller comme ça. Je suivais les traits de son visage parcourant ses lèvres avec mon pouce, ses paupières, son nez, ses joues . Il avait un air si détendu lorsqu'il fermait les yeux mais lorsqu'il les ouvrait, c'était pour m'y noyer . Je m'amusai souvent à effleurer mes lèvres au sienne ou encore à lui tirer doucement les cheveux . Il ne cessait de râler.

Je fermai les yeux à mon tour et me mordis la lèvre. _Il me manque terriblement_ .

- à quoi tu penses ? Me demanda Zack pour briser le silence.

Lorsque je reportai mon attention sur mon jeune frère, il me fixait et souriait avec espièglerie ._ Prise la main dans le sac_.

- à la catastrophe à venir, menti-je en souriant. Celle qui explose dès que tu appuies sur un mauvais bouton.

- Tu as dis que tu n'allais pas me faire la morale, me rappela-t-il avec sérieux.

- Je ne te la ferai pas. Juste te remettre en tête de ne pas faire de bêtises.

- Moi des bêtises ? Fit-il faussement offusqué. Voyons sœurette, il n'y a personne comme moi qui arrive à mettre de l'ambiance. Avoue que l'on s'amuse quand même beaucoup.

_Ouf _! Sauvé.

- Peut-être mais cela ne plait pas beaucoup à mère.

- Je me fiche de ce qui lui plait ou pas. Je suis jeune, tu es jeune, c'est normal que nous profitions et riions de la vie.

- Aujourd'hui est un jour … important . Donc je te supplie de ne pas faire n'importe quoi. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un à mes côtés pour pouvoir supporter tout ça. Alors … juste pour aujourd'hui ais un peu de sérieux .

- Rho quel rabat-joie. Où est donc passé ma Hermione souriante qui aime rire et se révolter toutes les deux minutes ?

- Elle est toujours là, le rassurai-je en me retenant de sourire. Mais Zack, je suis sérieuse.

- Que du sérieux … Rho !

- Tu te rends compte que tu ne fais que râler ? Me moquai-je .

- Tu n'es pas drôle ce n'est pas ma faute, bouda-t-il.

- Peut-être c'est parce que la situation dans laquelle je me trouve actuellement est quelque peu … inattendu.

Et j'étais sérieuse. Jamais je n'aurai pensé me marier à dix-huit ans et encore moins avec le plus terrible , le plus arrogant et prétentieux des Serpentards qui existaient. Si un jour on m'aurait dit ça, je l'aurai certainement pris pour un fou ou je serai parti en courant.

- Oh tu surpasseras ça, me rassura-t-il en se redressant sur ses genoux. Tu es une Granger après tout, et les Granger domine tout.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire . Mon frère et mon fiancé étaient identique. Toujours à vouloir avoir le dernier mot et la même arrogance. Malgré leurs années de guerres, Zack m'avait extrêmement surprise en se liant d'amitié avec lui. Depuis, ils sont devenu inséparables.

- Bon je vais boire un coup, tu m'accompagnes ?

Zack n'attendit pas ma réponse pour se lever et me tendre sa main. Je lançai un regard anxieux vers la porte en m'imaginant ma mère hurler sur les domestiques ou la crise de nerf qu'elle me ferait si elle nous savait dehors . Mes dents attrapèrent ma lèvre inférieur et commença à la mordiller.

- Tu penses trop, me fit-il remarquer. Allez viens! Je te promets que mère ne se rendra compte de rien.

- Je ne penses pas que ce soit une bonne idée …

- Oh allez ! Tu es pourtant la première à sauter dessus . Tu ne vas pas me dire que l'arrivée de grand-mère te préoccupe autant ?

- Un peu, avouai-je finalement.

- Juste un verre, insista-t-il. Un seul et je te laisse tranquille.

- Tu sais que je tiens mal l'alcool, lui rappelai-je dans une grimace.

- C'est pour ça que je ne te dis qu'un seul verre. Allez Mione ! On va bien s'amuser . Et puis ça t'aidera peut-être à surmonter cette lourde épreuve, me taquina-t-il .

- D'accord, cédai-je.

Mon frère se mit à sourire comme si je venais de lui annoncer la plus merveilleuse nouvelle de tous les temps. Il ne fallut que très peu de temps avant qu'il lève le poing en l'air en signe de victoire, retenant un petit cri entre ses lèvres serrés. Je me levais finalement tout en secouant doucement la tête et me diriger vers mon armoire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je l'ouvris et me penchai . Lorsque je lui refit face, je tenais une bouteille de whisky pur feu dans les mains. Je la lui secouais doucement sous le nez tandis qu'il ouvrit les yeux exorbités.

- Tu m'étonneras toujours, souffla-t-il en me regardant m'asseoir sur le canapé et l'ouvrir.

- Je l'ai piqué discrètement à Draco . Il n'en sait strictement rien, donc pas un mot sinon je t'étripe.

- Je le jure , ricana-t-il en dirigeant sa paume vers moi en signe de promesse.

- Il n'aime pas quand je bois, marmonnai-je.

- C'est compréhensible. Tu es une véritable chieuse, rit-il.

Ma main alla se loger contre son crâne avant qu'il ne rajoute un autre doux compliment. Il se renfrogna mais conserva toujours ce sourire d'abruti . Il y avait des fois j'avais vraiment envie de le jeter par la fenêtre mais je préférai éviter les foudres de ma mère. C'est pourquoi je m'abstenais de tout geste qui pourrait nuire à mon encontre.

- Je dirai que c'est de ta faute . Tu vas en baver, ri-je, machiavélique .

- Si tu dis ça, je lui révèle que tu le trouves cupide et sans intérêt.

- J'étais en colère contre lui, me défendis-je presque immédiatement. C'est sorti tout seul.

- Attendons de voir ce qu'il en pense.

- Tu crois sincèrement qu'il croira qui d'entre-nous deux ? Sa douce et adorable fiancée ou un gamin de seize ans qui ne pense qu'à faire des blagues à longueur de temps ?

Zack baissa les bras en grognant . Il marmonna dans sa barbe et s'assit près de moi sans aucune délicatesse. Ah les hommes !

Je tendis ma main vers la table de chevet pour en prendre ma baguette . Je fis aussitôt apparaître deux verres puis les rempli d'alcool. Mon frère le prit tout en me remerciant, avec toujours ce petit air ronchon sur son visage. Je commençai à le taquiner pour le bouger un peu ce qui sembla marcher. Je me jetai ensuite sur lui, oubliant totalement ce que j'avais dans les mains et me mit à le chatouiller. Il se débattait avec difficulté puisque je l'avais quasiment immobilisé avec mes draps. _Le pauvre chou_ …

- A-Arrête , ria-t-il. J-J'ai …. d-de l'air, me supplia-t-il entre deux rires.

Je me stoppais quelques secondes, mais cela fut un temps suffisant pour qu'il me saute dessus à son tour et que je me retrouve piégée sous ses attaques. Je gigotai et lui, ne cessait de rire . J'avais mal au ventre . Même mes yeux commençaient à se mouiller de larmes qui ne tardèrent à rouler sur mes joues . Il me regarda , victorieux, tandis que moi j'essayai de m'échapper des ses mains. Mais je connaissais suffisamment mon frère pour savoir qu'il ne me lâchera pas de si tôt.

Notre petite bataille dura quelques temps, j'ignore combien exactement, mais lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur une belle rousse, Zack s'arrêta et se mit à sourire comme un crétin. Je me relevais prestement en essayant de ne pas tomber et essuyais mes joues mouillées. Ginny me regarda à travers ses longs cils . Elle déposa sa petite valise à ses pieds et se précipita vers moi. Je l'accueillis à bras ouverts tandis que nous basculions toutes les deux en arrière sur le matelas . Nous éclatâmes de rire et je vis au coin de l'œil mon frère qui nous fixait. Il attendait visiblement de recevoir l'attention de la rousse et se montra étrangement patient.

Lorsque Ginny me relâcha , elle se tourna enfin vers lui et sautilla jusqu'à Zack. Elle l'embrassa ensuite sur la joue puis lui offrit un splendide sourire. Mon pauvre petit frère s'était entiché d'elle alors qu'il n'était qu'en première année à Poudlard . Malheureusement, Ginny était amoureuse de Harry à cette époque. Il s'était contenté de rester ami avec elle puisque c'est ce qu'elle semblait vouloir. Mais je savais qu'il souffrait silencieusement, et plus encore, depuis que la rousse et mon meilleur ami se sont finalement mis ensemble. Pourtant je savais qu'une fille l'attendait quelque part , il fallait juste attendre qu'elle apparaisse. Mais Zack était si borné qu'il ne voyait que Ginny.

Cette dernière revient vers moi . Elle semblait extrêmement excitée et n'arrivait pas à tenir en place.

- Allez montre-là moi, me demanda-t-elle le regard suppliant.

Je lui tendis alors ma main où se tenait la bague . Lorsqu'elle la vit , elle plaqua une main devant sa bouche retenant une injure. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et elle semblait se demander si elle ne rêvait pas. Elle m'attrapa les doigts et se mit à examiner de plus près le bijou.

- Merde Hermione … elle est splendide ! Plus que ça elle est … Merlin, souffla-t-elle. Ça dû lui coûter des millions ce truc.

Je me contentai de sourire comme une idiote. Voilà ce qui arrivait lorsque je pensais à_ lui_. Bon sang , _sors de ma tête_ !

- C'est assuré ! Ce Malfoy est raide dingue de toi. Mais regarde moi la taille de ce diamant !

- Elle est belle n'est-ce pas ? Fi-je en contemplant la bague à mon doigt, rêveuse.

- Toi, m'interrompit Ginny. Ne le quitte jamais. Mince ! Tu vas être riche !

- Je me fou de l'argent Gin'.

- Ce qu'elle veux c'est l'homme, taquina Zack qui, jusqu'à là, n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

- C'est compréhensible, acquiesça-t-elle. Tu en as de la chance, finit-elle par dire dans un soupire. Harry n'a même pas franchi le pas .

- Il le fera. Mais n'oublie pas que tu as encore dix-sept ans .

- Peut-être l'an prochain, alors.

- Qui sait ce qui peut arriver, lâchai-je en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Ginny m'attrapa soudainement la main et me tira jusqu'au matelas. Elle s'assit tandis que je me tenais droite devant elle. Elle me regardait avec les yeux pétillants d'impatience .

- Raconte moi ! Comment s'est est-il pris ? Comment le grand Draco Malfoy a pu faire sa demande à ma belle Hermione ? C'était romantique ? Il a prévu un splendide repas pour vous deux et vous avez dîner sous le clair de la lune ? … oh non laisse moi deviner ! Il t'a emmené dans un coin isolé , s'est agenouillé et t'a demandé ta main ? Merlin, Hermione dis quelque chose !

- Tu ne m'en laisse pas le temps, m'esclaffais-je .

- Je me tais.

Ma meilleure amie serra les lèvres pour s'empêcher visiblement de parler ce qui redoubla mes rires. Elle tapa brusquement du pied pour que je me concentre et lui raconte tout. En prenant une bonne bouffée d'air pour me calmer, je me mis à mordre ma lèvre en repensant à ce moment unique.

- Hé bien … tout ne s'est pas passé comme tu l'as dis. Ce moment a été … inattendu et assez surprenant.

- Crache le morceau !

- Je me tenais justement ici , dans cette pièce même. J'étais entrain de ranger quelques affaires lorsqu'il est apparu devant cette porte. Je vais te le dire clairement Gin', dis-je en la voyant me fixer avec insistance, m'écoutant avec une attention surprenante. Draco n'a pas été romantique.

- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle. Mais qu'as-t-il fait ?

- Il est rentré dans la pièce et n'est pas passé par quatre chemin …

**Flash Back.**

- Nous avons à parler Granger, me lança froidement le blond en m'empoignant fortement le poignet.

La robe que je tenais entre mes mains, rencontra le sol et je me mis à gémir de douleur par son emprise dure et inattendu. Il me lâcha brusquement pour m'ordonner de m'asseoir sur le lit. Je le regardai me fixer avec insistance . Mince … qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore ?

Il semblait en pleine réflexion . Son regard gris perçant m'électrocuta de la tête aux pieds et je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. _Arrête de me regarder comme ça_ …

- Je vais te le dire , lâcha-t-il soudainement comme s'il venait de trouver la solution. Tu es une fille vraiment enquiquinante Granger. Tu es peut-être même la fille la plus emmerdante que je connaisse et la plus têtue. Tu ne cesses de me tenir tête et pourtant j'ignore toujours pourquoi cette attitude m'excite . Tu me rends dingue avec ce simple regard et encore plus quand tu te mordilles cette putain de lèvre.

Je me rendais même pas compte que je la tenais entre mes dents. Je la relâchais subitement en avalant tout ce qu'il venait de me dire. Pourquoi diable me disait-il tout ça ? Et surtout pourquoi semblait-il si stressé et en colère ? Il me regardait et je rougissais comme une gamine. Où voulait-il en venir ?

- Alors je ne te poserai qu'une seule question.

_Olala mais c'est sérieux tout ça_ …

- épouse moi Granger.

- Quoi ? Glapis-je , prise de court.

- Je t'ai dis que je n'allais pas le répéter, gronda-t-il sévèrement.

Si je comprends bien … il veux m'épouser ? _Oh -mon-dieu _…

Je devais être rouge comme une pivoine et ce regard qui me scrutait sans repos … Je restais encore sous le choc. Ma bouche devait être déjà grande ouverte comme un poisson et ma gorge était étrangement sèche. Plusieurs questions tournaient dans mon esprit ; pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Et surtout pourquoi si tôt ?

Pour la première fois, Draco semblait se montrer patient. Il se contenta de me fixer pour examiner mes réactions. D'accord …. j'étais choquée.

D'ailleurs tout ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une question … _ce ton_ … cela ressemblait plus à un ordre. Qu'est-ce qu'il est autoritaire !

Soudain, il s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant moi. Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de mes hanches et se pencha si proche de mon visage que je sentis son haleine fraiche sur mon visage en feu . J'aimais ses yeux, et encore plus ses lèvres si douces qui m'attirait terriblement. _Recule !_

- Je te veux Hermione, me dit-il enfin d'un ton plus doux, plus tendre.

- Tu m'as déjà, répondis-je si faiblement que j'avais peur qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu.

Il secoua la tête.

- Je te veux entièrement. Je veux que tu deviennes ma femme. Je te veux toi et ton incroyable caractère de rebelle. Je …

Je lui coupai la parole en déposant mon doigt sur ses lèvres brûlantes. Il fronça les sourcils. Je me rendis alors compte d'une chose : c'était moi qu'il voulait. Il me voulait moi et non une de ces bimbos qui lui courent sans cesse après. Draco a toujours eu du mal à s'engager. Même durant notre relation je voyais que ce n'était pas si facile pour lui, mais j'essayais de le rassurer, de l'aider le mieux que je pouvais. Mais ces simples mots « épouse moi » résonnaient sans cesse dans ma tête. Mes joues furent bientôt trempées . Je l'aimais terriblement que ça me faisait peur. Je savais que c'était un grand pas en avant pour lui mais aussi pour moi. Je savais que tous ces efforts étaient rien que pour moi. Il voulait que ça fonctionne. Mais était-ce une bonne raison de se marier si jeune ? Qui plus est à dix-huit ans ? Bon nombre de famille de Sang-pure était promis au mariage dès leur naissance et se marier même à mon âge si ce n'est pas avant. Mais j'oubliais tout. Tout s'effaça lorsque ses doigts vinrent caresser mon visage pour retirer ces maudites larmes.

- Je t'aime Hermione.

Et là, j'éclatais en sanglot. Je me jetai dans ses bras et le serrais aussi fort que je le pouvais. Il m'encercla de ses grands bras tandis que j'enfouissais mon visage dans son cou.

- Hermione …

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais je décelai de l'inquiétude. Il ne devait certainement pas comprendre mon attitude et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je relevais la tête une fois que j'ai pris une grande respiration pour ravaler mes larmes . Les joues trempées, les yeux rougis je l'embrassai doucement, chastement . Il me regarda avec incompréhension.

- Oui, lâchai-je dans un souffle. Oui, je veux t'épouser.

**Fin du flash back.**

À la fin de mon récit, Ginny avait la mâchoire si ouverte que je craignais qu'elle ne se décroche de son visage. Zack, lui, était assis sur mon fauteuil gris dans un coin et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. La rousse balbutia plusieurs paroles inaudibles. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi il y avait des hommes qui ne faisaient pas dans le romantisme. En sortant avec Draco, j'étais consciente qu'il était un garçon qui se foutait royalement de ça. Ginny était restée surprise mais m'avais quand même assuré qu'un beau jour, mon blond me révélerait cette facette caché. Mais ce n'est jamais arrivé. Quand nous étions tous les deux, il s'amusait à m'emmener à des matchs de quidditch ou encore à m'accompagner faire les magasins afin de m'obliger à choisir des sous-vêtements coquins. _Quel pervers quand j'y repense …_

- Malfoy est un crétin. Un imbécile de première ! Sérieusement ces hommes … tous des sauvages ! S'exclama Ginny.

J'éclatai de rire en voyant cet air abasourdi sur son visage .

- ça te fais rire que ton futur époux soit aussi rustre ?

- Il a quand même de très bons côtés, Gin'. Il sait se montrer doux, gentil et attentionné quand il le veux.

- Quand il le veux, releva-t-elle le doigt dans ma direction.

Je m'apprêtais à faire une nouvelle remarque mais la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit brusquement m'interrompant ainsi dans mon élan. Je retins une grimace en apercevant ma mère qui balayait la pièce du regard. _Merde l'alcool !_

- Ne me dites pas que vous buvez ! S'exclama la maîtresse de maison en se précipitant pour prendre la bouteille encore ouverte.

- Je n'ai pas bu, me défendis-je en sentant son regard se poser sur moi. Je t'avoue que j'allais en prendre mais vraiment très peu …

- Cela suffit Hermione ! Me coupa-t-elle durement. Vous devriez descendre. Sur le champ !

- Ils sont arrivés ? Demanda Zack en relevant enfin la tête.

- Ils vous attendent dans le salon.

Ma mère quitta la pièce non sans nous épargner une belle longue morale à propos de l'alcool et de ses conséquences. Pourquoi était-ce toujours moi qui prenait toujours tout ici ? C'était une idée de Zack aussi. _Si je l'attrape celui-là … _

Mais son siège était vide et plus aucune trace de mon frère. Super !_ Il a foutu le camp …_

- Qui attend ? Questionna Ginny.

- Mon cauchemar, grimaçai-je.

En quittant la chambre, nous entendions déjà la voix fluette de ma tante. C'était une femme d'une grande beauté mais extrêmement incompétente. Lorsque l'on lui parlait, elle ne cessait de mettre en avant sa forte poitrine afin que l'on puisse remarquer son corps de rêve. Elle était narcissique et aimait qu'on l'a complimente . C'était la plus jeune sœur de mon père mais pourtant la plus idiote. Je ne la supportais vraiment pas. Ginny l'avait déjà rencontré donc elle savait à quoi s'attendre de sa part. Mais j'étais soudainement gênée qu'elle se retrouve au milieu de tout ça malgré tout.

- Hermione ! Trésor ! Quel plaisir de te revoir .

Elle m'accueillit les bras ouverts pour me serrer contre elle. Je restais là, totalement tétanisée par ce geste inattendu. Lorsqu'elle me lâcha, elle m'offrit un sourire si hypocrite que l'envie de lui donner une baffe me traversa. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient ramassés d'une manière si bizarre que je ne voulais pas m'y attarder. Comme à son habitude, elle avait opté une longue robe sombre avec un beau décolleté plongeant.

- Tu es resplendissante , lança-t-elle en m'examinant sous toutes les coutures . Mais, il me semble que tu as pris plus de poids que la dernière fois, non ?

Je serrais les dents. Comment pouvait-elle se permettre de me critiquer si ouvertement et d'une manière si aisée ? J'ai vraiment envie de lui arracher son horrible sourire . Mais par chance, Ginny remarqua mon malaise et s'empressa de s'avancer vers elle tout en tendant sa main.

- Je suis Ginny, la meilleure amie de Hermione. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés il …

- Oui bon qu'importe, la coupa-t-elle en balayant ses paroles d'un revers de main. Dis moi Hermione chérie, où est donc passé ton fiancé ? Me demanda-t-elle en n'accordant aucun regard à la rousse. Je suis tellement impatiente de faire sa connaissance.

Je fulminais. _Comment pouvait-elle se montrer aussi grossière devant elle ? _

- Il est absent pour l'instant, répondis-je en arborant ce même sourire faux que je leur servait à chaque fois. Mais il devrait rentrer dans la semaine.

- Oh comme c'est dommage … mais pourquoi se trouve-t-il à l'extérieur ? Pourquoi laisse-t-il donc sa futur épouse, seule dans un si grand manoir ? Est-il en ''voyage'' ?

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire._ Était-elle entrain d'insinuer que Draco n'avait rien à faire de moi et qu'il me trompait dans mon dos ?_ Je fermais les yeux tentant de ravaler ma rage . Elle osait en plus faire les guillemets avec ses affreux doigts tout en me lançant un regard qui signifiait bien ce que j'avais deviner. _Espérait-elle me faire craquer ?_

- Son père a trouvé préférable qu'il vienne avec lui afin qu'il soit mis au parfum à propos des affaires du Ministère, répondis-je empli d'hypocrisie. Il va d'ailleurs tenir un poste extrêmement important.

Olivia me toisa longuement. J'étais certaine qu'elle était entrain de se demander si je ne mentais pas. _Elle semblait si pathétique …_

- Qu'importe ! De toute manière ce cher garçon ne sait pas ce qu'il rate, lâcha-t-elle après un profond soupir.

Je ne fis pas attention à ses paroles. _À quoi bon ?_ Elle aimait me voir en colère et elle s'en délectait furieusement. Derrière elle, sur un canapé noir, ma grand-mère se tenait là, à me fixer avec une profonde insistance. Malgré son âge avancé, elle restait vraiment séduisante. Elle possédait de longs cheveux noirs aussi sombre que sa fille qu'elle avait ramassé en un domptable chignon et de splendides yeux verts tirés par quelques rides peu visibles. Elle prenait soin d'elle et en particulier de son apparence. Elle aimait diriger et ne se gênait pas de donner des ordres même à sa propre belle-fille.

Afin de ne pas me faire trop remarquer par ma mère, je m'avançais vers elle en souriant.

- Comment allez-vous grand-mère ? Vous avez vraiment une bonne mine.

Je savais comment l'amadouer. Elle était comme sa fille. Elle aimait la flatterie et c'était certainement la meilleure arme que l'on puisse utiliser contre elle. Mais elle ne souriait pas. En m'approchant, j'aperçus la lueur bien visible dans son regard. Elle était furieuse. Peut-être que cet fois, cette petite astuce ne me servira à pas grand chose. _J'étais foutu ..._

**Fin du chapitre 1.**

* * *

Alors votre avis ?

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Draco, notre beau blondinet risque de faire son apparition plus tôt que prévu ;p

Gros bisous !

à bientôt girls !

A SUIVRE !

PS : Je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuels fautes d'orthographes ...


End file.
